


The Petrified Pregnant Derry Girl

by Thenewwriter



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Single Parents, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: Kathy has the ultimate shock of her life and has to cope with being a Parent to a wee English Fella.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Wains are too high maintenance for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sitcom_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitcom_Fan/gifts).



October 1978

"I'm telling you Mary wains are just too high maintenance for me." Kathy opened the door from their home economics classroom and marched straight out into the busy corridor at Our Lady Immaculate College. "Kathy everything to you that isn't makeup fashion or styling your eyebrows is too high maintance" Mary put her home economics text book in her bag. "so are you seeing that fella from the republic again at christmas? you know the one you met at that camp site your family goes to in the summer." Mary blushed "Gerry Quinn I hope so I will write a letter to him soon to ask." Deidre was trailing behind Mary with a beaming smile on her face as she got the highest mark in a written test "so does your da approve of Gerry Mary?" Mary shoke her head "he thinks he is a prick but i think he is cracker" Kathy rolled her eyes "honestly Mary you can do better than Gerry you going to that house party of Nathan Kavanagh?" Mary looked towards the woodern floor not looking at Kathy "no I dont think i can Kathy i have something to do."

"you mean to call that Gerry fella Mary" Kathy jumped shocked at the voice that came from behind her "jesus Sarah where did you come from" Sarah opened up her bag and pulled out a packet of crisps "ach kathy you know i had art on friday afternoons, Kathy.. hey have you seen that film about rabbits i'm telling you Kathy those rabbits are clever wee things." Mary sighed "you're not talking about that watership down film again Sarah its getting tiring." Mary, Sarah, Deidre, Kathy have you heard about this party that Nathan Kavanagh is having apparently a lot of fellas are going to be there" Geraldine had just come out of her double maths class. "don't tell me that James Joyce is going to be there christ he is a prick." Deidre scratched the back of her neck. 

Kathy laughted "i bet you fancy him, Deidre, i know you like it when he wears his glasses oh he is such a ride" Kathy put a hand on her sister's shoulder seeing that Deidre was scowling at this "i'm messing with you deidre dont be a sour puss i agree he is a dick anyway." Geraldine looked around her "Kathy if the sisters catch you swearing you will get the slipper on your hand Sister Declan is dangerous with it." Kathy turned to see sister Declan pointing to the headteacher Father Kevin's office to a small first year girl who must have got into trouble.

Kathy scoffed at the mear thought of it Kathy had never recieved the slipper even when she did flout the rules she knew that Geraldine was just a scardycat who would be affaird of her own shadow half the time "Geraldine you look like you would have a heart attack any minuite you shouldnt be so scared of her" Kathy saw a girl emptying her locker's contents into her bag "hey Teresa are you going to that party tonight at Nathan Kavannagh's?" Teresa was a fairly tall girl a bit plump and a person who Kathy knew was a great laugh something although she did have an attitude sometimes which did annoy her. Teresa walked over to the group closing the locker door behind her with a bit of force casuing a first year to shriek and jump at the noice. "well I would go kathy but Nathan is a dolt honestly the only thing he has going for him is looks fine I will be there but I won't enjoy it" she barged past Mary bashing her shoulder into Mary's "whats her problem?" Mary turned to face Deidre who just shrugged it off "must run in the family I guess daddy said to mammy that her Da is a sulky bastard you know that fella who plays darts with da in the working men's club" Sarah piped up from overhearing what her Da said about him to their mother when he came back from the working mens club.

"so that settles it the five of us are going to this party then" Kathy put her hand in the middle of the group leading to all of them placing their right hands on top of hers.


	2. Please Kathy no funny business with those fellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of purposes of this fanfic, Kathy and Deidre's maiden surname is Maguire purely for ease of convenience.

Kathy couldn't understand it she simply couldn't flare jeans surely boys liked to see her nice legs (yes her eyebrows were the main attraction on the show) and yet they were converted by a set of flared jeans what were these people who designed this fashion really thinking? If your skinny it doesn't work and if you carry a bit of weight it makes you look larger you can't win. Kathy applied the comb in her hair rather than in her youth when she kept it long she decided to have it shoulder length as she got older she read in a magazine about this woman called Debbie Harry and how she styles her hair she thought why not it was one of the latest trends in the States and surely the States knew what was fashionable.

"Deidre for christ sake have a bit ox independence in your fashion sense christ you dress as ma did in the 50s" Kathy scorned at her sisters choice of outfit a flowery blue dress that looked like it came from her ma's wardrobe her hair tied pack into a plait down her back "what Kathy christ your fashion changes almost every week least I'm consistent" she looked at her sister up and down " flared Jeans Kathy guess you cant show off your legs to the fellas" Kathy pointed at Deidre "least I have good eyebrows in fact the best eyebrows in Derry according to the fells" Deidre huffed "which fellas and da cant be one of them."

"girls please stop arguing" Patricia Maguire was busy trying to watch the tv "Hey according to tomorrows world did you know that in the future we will have phones that we can carry in our bags and also those computers everyone will have them in their homes it's amazing." she couldn't believe how fast things were changing when she was a girl they said putting a man on the moon was only in movies and yet they did it the wonders of science "I'm telling you girls God works in mysterious ways through human hands." Kathy couldn't be at least bothers "Is da dropping us off Ma only Geraldine is at the Mccoools house and they expect us to be there soon." Patrica still stared at the tv screen "your father is fixing the car he should be done by now." Kathy reached for the door handle "bye ma love you!"

Patricia stood up "now listen girls no funny business with these lads is that clear you know how I feel about sex youth today to willing to fornicate, the world has forgotten how to wait till we are married god is crying on us girls." Deirdre turned round "ma you used to give us the lecture how the lord wants women to stay at home as housewives and raise children but look at you now ma you work full time as a receptionist in the local GP." Deidre knew that her mother while attempting to appear pious and a deeply religious woman was in reality a walking contradiction she knew that the only reason her father Andrew Maguire married her when she did was that she was pregnant with Deidre the oldest of the two daughters and didn't want a scandal.

"Da are we going yet?" Kathy walked outside to see her dad working on what looked like the engine of his car "yes get me a second you know Kathy I think this car is on strike either that or its a Friday afternoon job of a car." he wiped his sweaty brow with his sleeve "well, it is a British Leyland car dad what did you expect?" Kathy walked round to the front of the car. "should have bought a Ford cortina but no you ma said to get the Austin princess it sounds luxurious and comfortable yeah sure its comfortable but it barely drives this piece of shit you would think a car can do something basic like drive." Kathy looked at the engine she didn't understand the mechanical makeup of a car engine leave it to the fellas she thought. "dad do you think things will get better in Derry I mean and Northern Ireland sometimes I want to leave this place and never return like our cousin who went to the states in Boston" she looked out towards the city of Derry it did look lovely in the night beside the police sirens and the sound of helicopters in the air.

Andrew looked up at his daughter "I hope so love we tried before at Sunningdale but those bastards sabotage the process but let me tell you this Kathy I believe and this is my own view that us Catholics and Prods or whatever we call ourselves we are not different from one another we all have hopes dreams and lives to live with loving families. The only thing that divides people wain is money that and those who wish to exploit and divide us for their own personal gain" Kathy knew he dad's speeches before and all too well at the dinner table."dad get off your soapbox" she playfully punched him in the arm "you know where I stand wain." Suddenly the engine sputtered into life "quick in the car Deidre come on! let's get your friends and get going." 


	3. A car ride to the party

"So Mary, Sarah, and Geraldine are you all going to this party as well" Andrew Maguire looked into the rearview mirror at the four passengers crammed into the back seat Kathy sat in the front as she was the first to the car. "aye Mr. Maguire but sadly Mary's fella isn't going to be there" Sarah looked back at him into the rearview mirror. "Sarah you don't need to tell the whole of Derry about Gerry" Mary elbowed Sarah into the ribs. "but he is from the Freestate Daddy thought you would date a fella in Derry and not the free state." Sarah still didn't believe that Mary was dating Gerry or at least sending letters to him occasionally she would sneak a read of an open letter that Gerry had sent her she would occasionally write as though she was writing from the soul in the attempt to sound like romantic poetry but evidently Mary wasn't a good poet but at least she tried.

Sarah, I have to ask you a question" Kathy leaned back to look at her "who do you think is more of a ride David Bowie or David Soul" Sarah pondered this for a moment "Bowie by far Kathy I like his hair" Deirdre smiled at Sarah "same here Sarah I like Ziggy Stardust his outfits are so cool" Sarah looked at Deidre confused "are they not the same person I always thought they were two different people" Kathy couldn't believe Sarah's naivety sometimes "really Sarah they are the same person but you two are wrong ... David Soul and I totally suit each other" she leaned bag in her seat Andrew caught a brief look at the smile on Kathy's face.

"Maybe you two should get married Kathy" Deidre leaned forward attempting to get the last word in. "oh yeah like you and Martin Deidre you should both get married" Kathy reputable had Deidre almost red in the face "I don't fancy Martin Mallon he is just a mouth " "now girls behave please don't fight with one another" Andrew looked in the mirror back at Deidre. Suddenly there was a loud bang within the car and then the car started to sputter "oh for Christ's sake!" Andrew had to pull over with the car steaming from the hood "that's it I'm selling this car its a piece of crap!" Kathy looked at her dad a fit of rage on his face "how are we going to get to the party now da?"

Andrew got out of the car and opened the bonnet "sorry love but you will all have to walk there because this piece of shit has decided to break down after I fixed it" Kathy got out of the car the wind blowing against her skin "come on girls lets go or we will be late" she looked at her dad "sorry about your car da"Andre looked at hi daughter "that's okay love enjoy your party and remember.." Kathy "stay safe and use protection otherwise I will get pregnant I know da I'm not stupid." He kissed his daughter on the cheek "I know you aren't stupid. Now enjoy yourself Deidre come here sweetie" Deidre also got a kiss on the cheek "enjoy yourself wain I will fix this car somehow if my first job as a mechanic taught me anything I can fix it." 

The first girls started to walk towards the direction of the party meanwhile Andrew went to grab the tool kit from the boot of the car and imminently got to work on fixing the car.


	4. Come on girls don't be craic killers

"Is this the right place Kathy only it doesn't like a party more like a normal house" Geraldine leaned in over Kathy's shoulder she hadn't even set foot on the path to the front door and already she was having second thoughts on this party. "Geraldine, why are you always afraid to do anything?" Kathy was holding a bottle of vodka in her hands that she got out of an off-license sure this was better than a case of beer in terms of getting drunk. "I'm not scared Kathy I'm just really nervous about well the fellas I mean sure they could be nice but also nasty as well." "Geraldine just calm down deep breaths" Deidre tightly gripped Geraldine's hand. "oh look out everyone its nurse Deidre here" Kathy made no expense of taking the piss of her sister sometimes "well at least I have my future mapped out unlike you Kathy" Deidre was pushing her dress down as there was a strong wind and she didn't need any embarrassment.

"and what do you want to do Kathy?" Sarah pipped up Sarah was probably Kathy's best friend or at least the most supportive of all her friends Mary was a close second on that front but Sarah was the most supportive "a model, Sarah with the looks I have sure I would be a celebrity in no time" Mary meanwhile wasn't convinced as Sarah cooed over the grand statement made by Kathy "aye right Kathy sure I would want to own my own cafe mary's munchies my granda used to own newsagents before he had to sell it so hopefully the business gene runs in the family" "sure you can't run in jeans mary they would chafe if you sweat" Sarah pulled a cigarette out and light it. "I meant genes, Sarah, as in biology, not denim jeans for christ sake" Mary sometimes thought Sarah was dropped on her head as a baby sometimes with her comments.

Kathy took the initiative to knock on the front door " ok girls listen let's just enjoy ourselves and .. Geraldine come on don't abandon us" she could see Geraldine eying the front gate and temping to leave before she even set foot in the party. Suddenly the door opened and a tall skinny blonde-haired boy stood in the doorway "oh hello Kathy" he leaned with his shoulder against the door frame "the four of you is it?" Kathy blushed and pricked her eyebrows up "aye it is and we bought a bottle of vodka for the party" "sure this party will be good craic he looked toward Deidre "are you her sister Deidre?" Deidre looked at him with a confused look "aye..." he pointed back into the house "my friend Martin likes you Deidre he will be happy you are here."

"oh, you hear that Deidre Nathan friend Martin likes you and you like Martin don't you Deidre?" Deidre crossed her arms at Kathy. "he is well he is" she however noticed Martin looking at her from the hallway "hi martin" she raised her hand to say hello but Matin stood there looking nervous at her he always wondered if Deidre knew his feelings for her ever since he got a job in a local newsagent where Deidre used to go to after school. The way she said "can I have a can of coke please" which to others was a normal question but martin loved her accent the way she said it and the fingers brushing her dark hair as she said this he was smitten.

"say" Nathan leaned in "me and the guys well we have some small packets of weed do you want a smoke of it?" "ach nathan you don't smoke dandelions" Sarah once again baffled everyone in the group. Kathy stepped into the house and ducked under Nathan's arms "not right now Nathan I want to find out who else is here I hope we aren't the only girls here."


	5. Oh who are you?

"Christ, this is a bore-fest where are all the good fellas at?" Nathan Kavanagh was the most popular fella in his year but this party was not that popular it was a snooze fest "I'm getting a drink see you girls later" Kathy went towards the kitchen where she hoped there was something decent to drink hopefully some wine or maybe some vodka or something to counter this bore-fest. Deidre turned round to look at the other girls who were behind her looking at her somewhat nervous. "come on girls let's enjoy ourselves". Mary looked towards a phone in the hallway "I'm going to call Gerry" she went to lift the phone and pulled out a piece of paper from a pocket and dialed the number on the piece of paper gently pushing the buttons on the phone.

Suddenly a scrawny nervous boy came out from the hallway and then looked at Deidre he shuffled on the spot and put a finger in the collar of his shirt "hi sorry are you Deidre Maguire" Deidre turned round to the voice 'Jesus he is a scared rabbit' she thought to herself she had pity for this fella in a way he did look quite nice especially with his hair "yeah i am. are you, Martin?" The boy shuffled again "I am yeah.. would you like a beer? there a few bottles in the kitchen." Deidre needed to put him at ease only he looked like he would have a heart attack the boy was nervous. "sure yeah I could have a beer" she went with him towards the kitchen he looked at Deidre's dress "I like your dress Deidre very flowery" he let out a nervous chuckle trying to put himself at ease. "thank you martin.. say don't you work at the newsagents I've seen you in there before?"

Kathy noticed her sister finding this taller boy walking past her and grabbing a beer bottle each on the table "here let me Deidre" *pssss pop* Martin handed her a bottle of cold beer Deidre grasped it with her pained nails "oh thanks Martin..cheers!"*clink* and with that the two of them walked back towards the living room to sit down and have a chat. Kathy looked towards her sisted plaited hair "remember what Mammy said Deidre no funny business with fellas!" Deidre in a most unladylike fashion fliped her sister the middle finger "feck off Kathy the cheek coming from you." Kathy was jealous she should be the one finding fellas, not her older sister 'what did she have that I do not?!'

Suddenly a fella came in through the archway he had jet black hair cut short with a somewhat natural muscular physique he was wearing jeans with some boots and a jacket 'does he have a motorbike? he looks like a ride..' she then notices him looking at her eyeing her up and then walking towards her 'shite he is looking at me?' Kathy put her hands in her pockets and smiled at the fella who eyed her then eyed the beer bottles "you want a drink?". To Kathy his voice was melted chocolate "yeah sure I'm mean who doesn't love beer am I write *chuckle*" He reached for a beer and pulled it down against the end of the table leading to the lid coming off the water vapor leaving the bottle as he took a sip then he grabbed another bottle and did the same except he gave the beer to Kathy.

"Thanks so what's your name?" Kathy took a sip the beer was cold but nice. "my name is Damien what's your name?" he took another swig of beer. "Kathy but I'm sure you have heard of me?" he opened his eyes "should I?" Kathy coughed slightly I was in the derry journal sure for my school's hockey achievements. "i don't read the paper to be fair don't read much of anything, to be honest, nowadays I'm kept busy with my job?" Kathy sighed she dressed herself up for that photo and he never saw it. "so what is your job" Damien look around but dodged the question he placed his beer on the counter "look lets cut to the chase you want to find somewhere private?" he burped into his hand. Kathy smiled "oh er ok yeah sure" 'oh my god is this the day I finally have sex oh christ with this fella as well.. he is so mysterious.'


	6. Kathy's night ruined

Damien lead Kathy up the stairs and found a room that was unoccupied he led Kathy into the room past her friends who were preoccupied with their own entertainment that night.It was a guest room there wasn't much to it just a draw and a small single bed Damien shut the door behind him and looked towards Kathy smiling "im going to look forward to this" he walked toward Kathy and pulled her in for a kiss his breath stunk of cheap tobacco and some beer but Kathy didn't mind to her this was a handsome fella who would be a good ride, oh her mother would be so annoyed but she didn't care.

Damien then led her to the bed "why don't you sit on my lap" he pulled her slowly by the arm and made sure she would sit down directly on his lap he was smiling as he reached her hand under Kathy outfit and slowly undid her bra Kathy then went to shuffle off him and sat next to him slowly touching his jeans and unzipping the jeans to pull out something.

*meanwhile*

"excuse me are you ok you look scared?" Geraldine looked up to see a man standing in front of her sure she did look scared "yeah sorry I get a bit jumpy and nervous around people do you know where my friends are?" the boy looked around "one is one the phone one is upstairs with some mysterious fella I don't know that carefree one is in the garden and well one of them is kissing my friend martin in the kitchen." just as he said this Martin and Deidre walked in the living room then up the stairs. "my name is Sean, by the way, Sean Devlin" "Geraldine what's that you have there" she saw a small book in his hand "oh this its my joke book" "joke book?" "aye joke book my da makes me take this says it helps me to speak to people im quite a shy person"

Geraldine was a bit surprised she thought this fella was confident with the way he was speaking but he was a shy as she was or at least must be "maybe you can tell me some jokes from your wee book there?" Sean looked at the book "oh the jokes are crap you will probably hate them" "oh no I would love to hear them Sean in my group of friends sarah is usually good at jokes.. though i don't think she is meant to be funny.. where is sarah?"

*meanwhile*

"Kathy.. Kathy where are ya" Sarah walked through the hallway with a plastic cup in hand "kathy you in here" she opens the door to see Kathy giving Damien a handjob "JESUS CHRIST SARAH WHAT THE FUCK!!" Sarah looked at Kathy's horrified face and Damien's angry face "your da is here and wants to pick you up he said your ma doesn't want you here and wants you and Deidre back home" Kathy sighed "for feck sake.. im sorry Damien i have to go" Kathy put her bra and top back on and walked out past Sarah "i hope your happy sarah!" Sarah smiled "You're welcome Kathy" she looked towards Damien who stared at her and just smiled then winked, "say Sarah i'm lonely do you want to spend time with me?" Sarah looked towards Damien "sure i can" Damien patted the bed "shut the door Sarah now can you help a poor fella out *clunk* Sarah shut the door behind her.


	7. tension on the bus

*the next trip to school*

"Kathy are you ok?" Mary looked towards Kathy who was busy looking out of the window of the bus taking them to school "do you think I'm fine Mary my night was ruined because my ma mams are the worst" she huffed and leaned back into her seat sulking. "aye Kathy you missed out on a cracking night Damien was so nice to me so he was he has a nice voice and hair if you think about it." Kathy couldn't bear it "tell me for the love of god Sarah you didn't ride him did you?!" Sarah smiled "oh aye I did sure he was a bit rough with me but he said i was a nice girl"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Kathy threw her hands on her lap with a loud smack causing everyone to look at her with shocked faces. "sorry" Kathy nervously smiled and looked around as everyone else on the bus went back to their own business "Damien was meant to ride me Sarah me oh god Sarah the first of our group to lose her virginity is not on it should have been me" Deidre leaned forward and put her elbows on Kathy's seat "I know what you mean Kathy martin and I well we were enjoying our night together before mary interrupted us"

Kathy smirked "were you going to have sex with Martin then Deidre you always were a romantic person with fellas you remember that boy in primary school what was his name" Deidre playfully hit Kathy on the shoulder "shut it Kathy you mouth" Kathy looked back "sure I might be a mouth but its a good mouth to kiss for the fellas" Deidre didn't need a long time to think of a good comeback "yeah but Damien didn't enjoy the night with that mouth did he?" Kathy didn't say anything she was in too much of a mood to say anything in response.

"don't worry Kathy I'm sure you will see Damien again" Deidre knew that this was a tiny bit upsetting sure it was only a playful dig but she had to support her sister as well. "I hope so Deidre he seemed like a cracking fella" the bus then pulled by the side of the road and opened its doors "alright girls you get off here!" the driver looked back into the seats full of girls grabbing their bags and other items for the day "do you ever think that we would ever get boys in our school mary?" Sarah piped up as she grabbed her school bag "why would they come here Sarah.. to a ALL GIRLS school" Mary stared at her sister in disbelief that she asked that question "sure when this bomb and shotting stuff is all over maybe use boys and girls will mix together."

Mary put a hand over her face "no Sarah its caths and prods they meant at Sunningdale all those years ago not boys and girls why would you want a boy at an all-girls school he would be like a lamb in a slaughterhouse everyone fighting over him" she started walking off the bus Kathy waited near the door "next she will say the fella is English" they all laughed as they walked off the bus. Kathy looked down the road to see a man fixing his motorbike or at least he was a young fella.. 'no it couldn't be' "be with you in sec girls" she walked down the pavement towards the fella in question who was staring at his motorbike engine with a spanner and a small toolbox that he pulled out of his bag Kathy put her hands in her hair and smiled "Damien?" the fella looked up towards the voice and smiled back "hiya Kathy what's the craic"


	8. A little journey planned

"You not going to school then or at least college?" Kathy looking as Damien looked towards her he was wiping his oily hands on an old rag that he kept on hand when he would ride around on his bike. "aye I was on my way but my bike broke down" he stood up and brushed his knee cap area on his trousers removing the dirt from them that he got from the road. "But isn't the fella's school nowhere near here sure why are you here?" he walked towards Kathy and put a finger in her hair "well I love a morning ride in the morning to clear my head also I was meeting a friend who lives in the countryside" Kathy looked at the blue bike "that's a funny looking bike? with that jacket you look like that john fella from that new film grease I think it called" Damien looked over at the bike standing there by the side of the road "oh its an MZ TS 125 it's a cheap little bike I didn't have a lot of money so i bought it *he leaned in* its a stopgap until I get a triumph like steve McQueen he is an idol of mine"

Kathy heard of Steve Mcqueen from the great escape a film the prods probably watched at Christmas but she definitely didn't "I've never ridden a motorbike before sure my da always preferred me to drive a car than ride a motorbike" Kathy looked at the watch she had on her wrist "I'm sorry Damien I have to get going otherwise i will be late and my ma with get the wooden spoon out if im late" Damien put a hand on her shoulder just as she was about to turn round "wait Kathy?! how about we go on a little bike ride after school sure we could go driving around the countryside." Kathy blushes if this is a date sure it sounded more exciting than just walking around the town. "sure that's a plan oh can you bring a leather jacket only i don't want to stain my uniform or make it messy" Damien smiled "half past 3 its a date and will do" he pulled her in for a deep kiss he slipped his tongue into her mouth and wrapped his around hers. the long time kissing was only broken my Deidre shouting "come on Kathy move your arse" Kathy smiled "i will show you my arse sometime Damien" she winked and turned around and started to walk towards the school making sure she was swishing her bottom for Damien to see.

Half-past three after a long period of a boring day at school came around "Kathy are you sure you don't want to come with us to the shops" Deidre opened the door for their gang of friends to walk through scowling at kathy as she boastfully walked through "for the last time sis, no I don't want to come to the shops you only go because martin works there" That's a lie! its not the fact he is there but well i just like to buy a newspaper for daddy from there" Kathy laughed "what paper the Martin Mallon Monthly this issue discussing the romance between Martin and Deidre next week their first date all the juicy bits inside" "sure Kathy i would read such a paper" Sarah chirped up wanting to put a word in.

"Sarah gossip is all you like the day you read the financial times will be the end of the earth" *Kathy leaned in* "anything you find out about my sister and martin im the first to know" Sarah smiled and nodded. Kathy knew Damien would be there waiting for her and sure enough, he was he held up a leather jacket for her "sorry if this is a bit baggy" he held it open to allow her to slider her arms though the weight of the jacket was heavy on kathy "is there something inside this one it feels quite heavy" Damien imminently took the jacket off here "oh shite sorry no you're meant to wear this one" he unzipped the jacket he was already wearing and placed it on Kathy, sure enough, it was lighter.

"you ready to go my Olivia newton-john?" Damien revved the engine on his bike "always ready!" Kathy hugged him tight from behind as they both set off towards the countryside.


End file.
